


Blind Date

by Madam_King



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Are these even tags anymore?, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer in a suit is hot, Marriage, Profanity, Red Dress, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fancy night out, hint hint, satan and me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_King/pseuds/Madam_King
Summary: Lucifer surprises Natalie with a fancy night out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a class. I OWN NOTHING! Please, enjoy!

I should’ve known what Anthea was planning by her grin. Not to mention Felix’s behavior, how it was somehow cooperative with what Anthea ordered of him. All she told me was to wear something a little more put together than my usual attire. So, I trudged through the very back of my closet, where forgotten desk supplies lay broken and childhood plushies kept the company of dust bunnies, to miraculously find a red, full-length, dress. For a moment, I forgot how I even came into possession of this rather reveling dress, but then memory struck, and I remembered buying it for a wedding a few years back. My stomach sunk at the thought that I probably wouldn’t fit me any longer. What a shame, too, if I couldn’t fit it; I only wore it once.

Still, I took a brave breath and slid it on. The dress needed a few graceless tugs to get over my hips, but nevertheless, it fit. I took a step in front of my vanity mirror. It was a low hung dress that flirted with the idea of showing some boob, but was classy enough that it only gave the impression. Since the material was some sort of knock-off satiny feel, it fell on every curve I had to offer and I wondered what on earth made me buy this dress. It was definitely nowhere near the realm of my comfort zone, so why had I gotten it? Who knows, I shrugged, just liking that I had a chance to give the dress another spin, out on the town. I laughed to myself at the old saying.

I sat down at my vanity and wondered what sort of make-up would pair nicely with this look, but I had never been one to really care for bold looks, just liking a hint of mascara and foundation. But with whatever Anthea was planning, I knew somehow that I should go all out, throw caution to the wind.

I picked up a deep rose colored lipstick and started to apply it.

 

***

 

Anthea texted me that she and Felix were here, so I told my Dad goodbye and that I’d be home before eleven, at the latest. He nodded and said I looked beautiful.

“Thanks, Dad,” I said.

We hugged and I left the house, seeing Anthea, dressed in a gown that easily surpassed mine, and Felix in a suit, his hair brushed and tamed, more so than usual. Yet, a cigarette still sat between his lips. Guess somethings never change, I thought, smiling.

“Hi, Anthea. God, you look so pretty!” I chirped, my eyes suddenly finding a sleek, black limousine behind the both of them.

“Is that a limo? Holy cannoli,” I added.

“Yeah, it is. A fucking _expensive_ limo that’s costing me a Benny every hour, so chop, chop,” Felix grunted, ushering Anthea and I into the dark interior.

We slid inside and I was momentarily floored. Within, the lights were dim and rave colors; blue, orange, lime green. Yet, they weren’t overbearing and didn’t take away from the wine rack and small flatscreen TV. The privacy screen was up, so I couldn’t see the driver, but I assumed he or she was in a suit just as equally sleek and black as their limo. The seats were obviously leather, not its artificial cousin, pleather. The three of us settled in and shut the door.

“You look beautiful, as well, Natalie. Red is very much your color,” Anthea complimented.

Heat rose to my cheeks. Having someone as gorgeous and graceful as Anthea compliment you could really make a Plain Jane like myself feel, in a word, awesome. I thanked her and Felix hit the privacy screen to notify the driver that we were ready. The engine purred and we set off. Along the drive, I realized I still had yet to know where exactly we were going.

Curious, I asked, “So, uh, where we headed?”

“It’s a fucking surprise, so be surprised. Idiot,” Felix answered, crossing his arms.

“Felix is right. It is a surprise. Master told us specifically to not say,” Anthea informed, tucking a long, fuchsia strand of hair behind her ear.

Master. She meant Lucifer. Had Lucifer planned this? Why? What does he have planned? Did he break something and need to smooth over it with a fancy limo and five-star restaurant?

Turns out, yes. Well, yes to the five-star restaurant. We pulled up to an elegant, black and white building, soft lights pouring from the windows. As well as jazz music. I wasn’t one for jazz, but something about the quiet, almost somber, saxophone drew me in, drew me closer.

“ _This_ is where we’re eating?” I asked, incredulously.

“No. This is where you and Master will be dining,” Anthea said, leading me to the door.

The maitre’d greeted us instantly, a hint of recognition in his eyes as he spotted Anthea. I threw her a questioning look, but she only smiled.

“Your table is ready, Mrs. Morningstar. Right this way,” the maitre’d extended his hand.

I nodded and followed him to a small, round table, a familiar face already seated there.

The maitre’d pulled out my chair and I sat, crossing my ankles. Oh, yeah, that’s right, I had manners.

“Your waiter will be here momentarily to take your orders. Please, enjoy your evening,” he inclined his head and exited.

After a moment, I looked up and met the tanned, angular face of my best friend, Lucifer.

“What’s up?”

“Just wondering the heck you broke that you’re trying to make up for with this fancy schmancy place,” I quipped, smoothing down my dress.

“Always assume the worst, don’t’cha?”

“Well, when you're friends with Devil…”

“Funny.”

“So then, why did you plan this? Whaddaya want?” I asked, suspicious.

“Nothing. Nothing. Geez, kid, can’t a friend do something nice for another friend?” He chuckled and showed his palms in surrender.

“But why a blind date? I mean, c’mon, you can’t deny this isn’t a date, Luce.” I pinned him with a look that said ‘I dare you to not call this’.

“You're right. You're right. It’s a date.”

I grinned with triumph, lifting the ice water that was already on the table, and took a long chug for an added air of arrogance.

He watched as I took my triumphant sip of freezing water that chilled the crap out of my throat, his ever-present scowl softening.

“Happy birthday, kid.”

Instead of gently putting my glass down like I had planned, I choked on the water and slammed it down, water splashing and darkening the tablecloth. I looked over at Lucifer, my eyes brimming slightly with tears as I coughed and hacked. Had I heard him right?

“What did you say?” I managed to ask through coughs.

“Happy birthday. Today’s your twenty-fifth birthday, kid. Geez, did you actually forget? Heh, well I wouldn’t put it past you too.”

“Jerk,” I sputtered, remembering that, yes, today was my birthday. How did I forget? Had I really been that busy will work and school to forget something like my birthday? Geez, that would be just like me. And the sneaky bastard knew it too. So I guess this was a blind date slash surprise birthday party. Well, not a party, exactly, since it was just Luce and me, but still, he would’ve been the most important guest, regardless.

“How did you even afford this place?” I asked, suddenly.

“We’ve been through this, kid. I’m literally millions of years old, so, naturally, I have money stashed in places even _your_ imagination couldn’t think up,” he grinned wolfishly, flaunting not only his wealth, but his pearly canines. He was so attractive, even more so tonight, all polished up in a suit that I was sure my entire salary couldn’t afford. Such a mystery, I thought, even after all these years.

“Happy birthday, Mrs. Morningstar.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar.”


End file.
